The floral industry has long been involved in the use of floral supplies in the form of accessories such as wreath foundations, stands, wires, baskets, reeds, picks and hidden devices supplemental to the provision and sales of the flowers themselves. Heretofore, many of such floral supplies have been of such value as to merit reclamation of the foundations for use over and over again. Much of the material unclaimable has to be disposed of by fire or relegated to junk heaps if noncombustible. Moreover, such accessories are heavy and bulky, i.e., not easily handleable in the course of building flower arrangements on or about them. Their bulkiness also requires a great deal of storage space in shops and shipping containers in the sales and distribution thereof as floral supplies.
The present invention seeks to overcome such objectionable features and characteristics in a foundation for floral arrangements. To that end, the present invention contemplates the provision of a simple unitary foundation form which can be mass produced from a biodegradeable material which is light in weight, easily handleable as well as disposable and/or recycleable.